Be Careful What You Wish For
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: Sam and Dean get in a huge fight about Ruby. Then Sam wishes for something he never should have. Will he be able to get both of their lives back to "normal?" (Set in season 4. Spoilers for all seasons up to season 4) *me no own nothing but idea. So do not sue*
1. Chapter 1

"So..." Dean started. "You want Ruby... To come on a hunt with us..." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, Dean. I think she will make good backup." Sam said. "Sam. She's a demon! And I don't trust her! I'm suprised you do!" Dean said alittle annoyed. Sam sighed. A frusterated sigh.

"Dean... She helped me through the worst." "Yes. She did Sam. She ALSO somehow got you to excorsize demons WITH YOUR MIND!" Dean screamed. Sam must not have noticed the slight crack in his voice, because he started screaming too.

"WELL THAT'S CAUSE YOU WENT TO HELL! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO GO TO HELL, DEAN!" Dean was now furious. " I did that to save you! How do you think I felt? Hell, you even went and had a nice little chat with a crossroads demon OF YOUR OWN!" Dean turned around and headed for the door. Turned back around. "Sam... I just want to know... Who do you trust more? Me... Or Ruby?" Dean waited. Scared to hear the answer. "I think I trust Ruby more." That hit Dean hard. He started slowly turning around to leave when Sam spoke up.

"Where do you think your going?" Dean snapped. "Out. Don't worry. I'll be gone for awhile so you can go and play with your demon bitch!" Dean was almost out the door before Sam said-"I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!"

Sam instantly regretted those words... The whole fight. "Fine Sammy. I'll find a new hunter to work with." Dean said quietly, returning to his task of leaving.

Before Sam could say anything else the door closed with Dean behind it. Sam hated himself right now. What the hell told him to say that? Then he remembered everything Dean told him and how he said "If I didn't know you... I would wanna hunt you."

Sam felt furious again. He would like to see Dean try to kill him... If he had the balls to do it. He suddenly didn't regret anything that had happened within the last ten minutes of their lives. He knew this is what would happen. Sam didn't have to worry though. Dean would be back sooner or later and they would say their sorries and get on with their lives. He fell flat on his back. And waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean closed the door. Tears fell out of his eyes. Stupid Ruby. Look what she had done to his ONLY family left! What does he do now? Does he leave? Does he stay? He won't leave. He promised his dad he would save Sam.

Dean walked down the sidewalk. Thinking. He lied about getting a new hunter to work with. He wouldn't abandon Sam, even though Sam had abandon him countless times.

Like when he told Sam what their father whispered in his ear, and snuck off to Indiana and Gordon almost killed both of them. Then there was the time Sam decided to go against their fathers wishes and Dean had almost got fed to a scarecrow god thing! Not to mention... Meg. And then there was Stanford. Probably one of Sam's happiest memories.

Hell the only reason Sam came with him this far was to get revenge on Yellow Eyes or "Azazel." Then Sam died and Dean went to hell for him. HELL! What exactly does he have to prove to Sam that he's more trustworthy THAN A DEMON? She's probably in there now. Luring Sam into one of her demon tricks. God... He needed a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam awoke in a different room. No Dean. No crappy, dusty motel room. Like... A normal bedroom. The walls were painted evergreen green. The curtains were a cream white color.

"Dean?" He called. No answer. 'What the hell is going on here?' He thought. He got out of the comfy bed he was lying in. He slowly opened the door.

"Dean?" He tried again. Nothing. He heard footsteps entering the hallway he was looking in. "Good morning, Sam." Came the sorta happy gruff voice. "Bobby?" Sam asked. 'What the hell am I doing at Bobby's? And why does his house... Look like this?'

"Yeah its me. You ready for the hunt today?" Hunt? What hunt? He needed to find Dean. " Bobby... Where's Dean?" Bobby looked confused. "Who the hell is Dean?" Sam's eyes widened. "What do you mean "who the hell is Dean?" Dean's my brother!" Bobby looked suprised. "Sam have you been drinking?" Sam was getting frustrated.

First he gets in a fight with Dean. Dean storms out. He falls asleep. He wakes up at Bobby's. Bobby doesn't know who Dean is. Sam's screwed.

Sam tries to sound normal (to Bobby's ears) and says "Yeah. Yeah I have been drinking. I'm good now though." Bobby nods. "Your not the only one kid." Sam shakes his head yes. "I'm just gonna... Go get dressed." Bobby nods and walks away.

Sam enters the bedroom he "slept" in last night. He sits on the bed. Worry deep in the pit of his stomach. He tries to recall what had happened before all this. He remembers Dean asking who he trusted more. Sam said Ruby.

He said Ruby on purpose just to get Dean angry. He... Remebers wishing he and Dean had never met. Oh Dammit!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok. Ok. No need to get all worked up. I mean... This IS what I wished for right?' Sam thought to himself. He didn't want this! He wanted Dean! Dean. Probably alive somewhere. On planet Earth. He can be sure of that.

Where to start. "Sam! Hurry up and get your ass down here!" He heard Bobby say. Sam quickly dove into the dressers. They were all HIS clothes. That's weird. Sam threw on a t-shirt and jeans. He made his way down the steps with only one thing on his mind. 'GottafindDeangottafindDeangotta findDean.'

Sam wanted to say he was sorry. For everything. For Stanford, Ruby, accusing Dean of not being trustworthy. Wanted to take it all back. He stopped. He could at least try. "I wish I had never wished me and Dean never met." Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds. Opened them. Sighed in faliure. He started walking again.

Who could have done this? Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe he was hooked up in a cold, dark, wet abandoned building. Having the life being sucked out of him by a Djinn. That gave him an idea.

He ran into the kitchen. Grabbed a big knife. "Sam? SAM! What the HELL are you doing?" Bobby ran in. Hearing Sam's loud footsteps enter. "Bobby... Are you real?" Sam asked still clutching the knife alittle less.

In Djinn dreams the ones you love would try to pursuade you to stay. Keep dying. He knows because Dean told him.

"Yes I'm real, you idjit! Now give me the damn knife!" Sam hesitated. Was this another form of pursuading? He wasn't sure.

"Tell me something only BOBBY would know!" Bobby gave him a confused look. "Uh... Your like the son I never had?"

Sam flinched. Bobby didn't say "Son's or, one of the son's" he simply said "son" and it was Sam's fault. "Something else!" Sam demanded. "I threatened a shotgun... On your daddy awhile back ago."

Sam looked over Bobby's face. It was too real. He sighed. He wanted so desperatly, this be a Djinn dream. He handed Bobby the knife.

"Don't you ever do that again! Ya hear?" Bobby was a few feet away from him.

"Sorry, Bobby... I just thought I was... Dreaming." Bobby looked confused. "Where the hell ya get that from?" Sam shrugged 'maybe because lastnight I wished my big brother and I had never met and now I have no big brother'. "I don't know."

"Gonna have to keep sharp and dangerous objects away from you for alittle while." Bobby said putting the knife back.

"You call Ruby yet?" Sam flinched. Why does RUBY have to be here? "Uh... No I haven't." Bobby looked superised. "Well, Sam, she's probably worried sick about you!" Sam was... Lost.

"Why would she be worried about me?" Sam asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure what he should say in this new world (which he was going to fix...).

"Well you told her if you didn't call today... She should think your dead." Sam was (again) completly lost.

"Would... You call her for me? Tell her to stop by..." Sam asked. He had a few questions for her.

"Sure, Sam. I don't know when she'll get here though." Bobby replied picking up his cell phone.

While Bobby did that, Sam sat in a wooden chair. He thought over his "life" and realized... He was pushing Dean away. Again!

Dean was trying to tell him that what he was doing was wrong but... Its not, right? So what if God wants him to stop saving people. Dean would never understand.

That still leaves the guilt. Guilt for going behind Dean's back. Doing demon things with Ruby, when Dean needed him the most.

Sam had felt the same anger Dean had that day. When Dean told him that if he can't save Sam... He needed to kill him.

But Dean told him. Didn't find out by finding him in a abandoned building with a (hot as hell) demon, doing demon things.

Dean didn't leave him for dust either. Never would. Unlike Sam had. So many, many times.

That brought tears to Sam's eyes. Refused them to fall but refused to wipe them.

He missed Dean. He just wanted his big brother. The one who practically raised him. The one who was there for him through the worst. The one who went to hell for him. He wanted Dean back.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I am so, so sorry. I never meant any of that! I trust you way, WAY more that Ruby! I know wherever you are, WHOEVER you are. Just know that somewhere deep inside of you... Is Sammy's big brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the wait... I could not think of anything and the BOOM! This chapter is done. Thank you for reading :) stick around for the next... I think I will post new chapters for this every Friday so... Wait till Friday. Sometimes new chapters may come out on days before Friday so... Hope you enjoyed. See you Friday


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Ruby's on her way." Bobby told him. 'Yippe' "That's nice." Sam replied.

"Ok, Sam... What's up with you?" Bobby asked him. Eyeing him. Sam wasn't about to tell other dimension Bobby what was going on.

"What do you mean?" "I MEAN, what's up with you? Your acting like somethings wrong!" 'Thats because something is.'

"Bobby, nothings wrong. I'm fine." 'It's not like my brother is gone or anything.'

"Well your not acting like everything's fine. But I'm not gonna push you."

'Thank you' "Well theres nothing wrong." Bobby looked over at him again. "Ok, Sam. Just know... I know when a Winchester lies." Sam nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Knock knock* "She's here." Bobby walked to the door. Sam stood behind him. He opened the door. There stood Ruby.

But it wasn't SAM'S Ruby. It was the blonde haired Ruby who saved him from some of the 7 sins. The one before Lillith sent her "far, far away."

"Sam, where the HELL have you been?" Sam was speechless. "Uh- I don't-" "Doesn't matter."

She walked passed him into the kitchen. "So, Bobby? What are we hunting today?" Bobby answered. "Well i figured out that it's very VERY high demon activity... We all can't do this. It's bigger than all of us. We're gonna need help."

Ruby looked kinda pissed but let him continue. "We're gonna need some help from other hunters named... The Harvelles." "Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked before he can stop himself.

They both looked confused. "Is that what they're called?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. I thought you knew them..."

Bobby shook his head. "Never heard of them, but I bet you they're willing to help." "Where do they live?" Ruby asked. "Some place called The Roadhouse."

Ruby nodded her head. "I've heard of that place! Actually passed it a couple times but never dared to go in it." "So you know where it is?" "Yup. Lets go."

Sam stood speechless. They were apparently going to the roadhouse. With Ruby. A demon.

He sighed and scratched his head. If he was gonna find Dean... He needed to stay focused. But... Maybe this hunt will lead him to Dean. Maybe, Dean will remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride was not that great. Ruby kept shooting pissy glances at Sam. He didn't know why.

Bobby kept shooting worried glances at Sam. Probably because he just tried to commit suicide thinking he was in a Djinn dream.

Sam just sat quietly. Awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked suddenly, causing Sam to flinch. "We're in the middle of Nebraska. Is that where the Roadhouse is, Sam?"

"Uh... I think so." Sam stated. "Better be... Because I'm bored sitting in here with you two." Was all Ruby said and went back to staring out the car window.

Sam was relieved for the silence again. But wait! What if the Roadhouse was gone like Dean had told him? What if it was burnt to the ground?

No. Sam had never met Dean. There for, there was no need for Dean to help him when he was trapped in the most haunted city in America.

Dean. Dean was only a memory now. Something he may never get to see or talk to... OR EVEN LOOK AT ever again!

Sam felt the burning water forming in his eyes. He refused to cry. He wasn't going to cry infront of a demon, and Bobby.

He quickly wiped his eyes. Pretending they were itchy. If anyone noticed, they hadn't said anything.

He wanted his brother right now. His brother could make the pain go away. Not anymore though. And it was Sam's fault

What had caused this though?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the Roadhouse. Perfect as Sam had remembered.

Ruby hopped out. Stretched. "Glad to finally get out of the damn car!" She piped.

Bobby slowly crept over to the doors. Ruby followed. Had her hand ghosting over her knife, which she kept in her pocket.

Sam just stood there. Staring. He hadn't seen the Roadhouse for what seemed like a lifetime!

"Sam?" He was knocked out of his thoughts as Ruby called his name.

"Get your ass over here." She demanded. Bobby nodded, agreeing with her. Sam hesitantly walked over.

"You ready?" Bobby asked. It was more towards Ruby since she was a demon going in a place where demon hunters hung out.

"Yup. I'm ready." She walked in. Sam followed slowly. Bobby had to push him to make him go through the door.

It was quiet. Silent. Sam had taken notice as they were the only ones making noise... Just by walking.

Sam was about to say 'Hello' but Bobby would have his ass for it. Dean would know what to do.

"You check in the bathrooms as I check the kitchen. Sam you look around this place more." Bobby whipsered.

Sam nodded as Bobby walked in the kitchen and Ruby went in to the bathrooms. He felt alone again.

He crept around the tables. Noticed some guy passed out on one.

He hadn't known how long he had been creeping around until he was pushed against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked. One so famillier. "D-Dean?" He stuttered.

"Who the hell's Dean?" He asked. That made Sam's stomach clench. He slowly opened his eyes to meet his brothers. Used to be.

"Listen... You and your friends have NO right to snoop around our place!" Dean's twin sounded so... Harsh. "Now... WHO ARE YOU!" He demanded. Venom in his voice.

This man acted nothing like Dean. Well maybe acted like he did on there last fight. That WAS going to be there last fight. Ever! Sam will fix this. He has to!

"I-I'm Sam... Winchester." The older man's frown turned into a smirk as he loosened his grip.

"Winchester. I've worked with a Winchester before. He looked... NOTHING like you." Must be their dad. His dad.

"Must of been John... My dad." Sam waited for a reaction. The man chuckled. "I'm Jordan."

Ok. So this man had to be Dean. Looked like him, acted like him, talked like him... But was named Jordan? That's not the right name.

"Uh... Sam?" Sam turned his head slightly to see Bobby. With Ellen behind him holding a gun to his back. "I found the owner." He said.

"I found her daughter." Ruby muttered walking out of the room. Another gun put to her back. As if THAT was going go hurt her.

"Wait... Sam... Winchester?" Ellen asked. Sam nodded against the wall. "Jordan honey let this man go." She said with a smile.

Jordan looked like he was going to protest but he let him go. Ellen put her gun down. "And you are...?" She started, looking towards Bobby.

"Bobby Singer." He said with a slight smile. Bobby liked her.

"And this is?" Jo asked. "Ruby." Sam spoke up. "She's with us." "Obviously." Jo muttered but put her gun down.

Dean or, Jordan kept his eyes on Sam. "Do I know you?" Was what he asked.

Sam wanted to scream, 'YES! YES YOU DO! YOUR MY BROTHER AND ITS MY FAULT YOUR LIKE THIS AND I'M SO SORRY!'But he didn't.

"Maybe..." Sam said. He needed to take it easy.

"Whatever. We still need to test you after." Jordan said.

"So..." Ruby started. "Got any french fries?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's another chapter. :) I wasn't sure where the Roadhouse was actually but I looked it up and supposedly its in Nebraska so I just took my chances. Hope you like :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam followed Jordan over to the bar. How did he end up here? Why the hell is his name Jordan?

They all walked over where Ellen was handing out drinks. "So... We didn't really get a chance to formally greet each other..." She said while filling a glass with whiskey.

"Hi, I'm Ellen. Thats my daughter Jo, and thats my son Jordan. And... ASH!" The man on the table startled awake. Everyone snapped there heads over towards him.

"M' up." Ash said. He looked different. He didn't have the mullet anymore and he had more mussle.

"Thats Ash." Jordan stated. "He enjoys sleeping where people eat, drink and smoke." Sam had to chuckle at that.

"So, what are you hunters doing up here? I assume your hunters..." Jo said quietly.

"Yeah, we're hunters. We're looking to see if ya could help us on our next hunt. Its to big for only the three of us to handle." Bobby stated.

"What are you hunting?"

"Demons. Theres alot and we won't be able to do it on our own." Ruby said.

Sam smirked at that. Ruby. The demon who admitts she can't handle high demon activity.

"What are you laughing at, Sam?"  
He never could get anything past her. She always seemed to notice everything he did.

"Nothing. Just... Thought of something funny." He lied with a smile. Ruby scowled. She knew what he was laughing about.

"I'll go. Could use a break from this place." Jordan stated looking around the place.

"I'll help. You always get your ass into trouble." Jo stated looking at "her brother." Ellen looked like she wanted to protest, but she had good back up.

"Ok. Wheres the demon activity?" Ash asked. Bobby looked over at Ash who was now sitting, laptop infront of him. Fingers ready to type.

"New Orleans." He stated. Ash started typing some things down. He was probably trying to hack into some camaras or... Something.

Sam needed to be alone and think right now. "Wheres the bathroom?" He asked. Even though he watched Ruby walk out of the bathrooms, he wanted to be polite and let them now where he was going.

"Over there." Ellen said. Gesturing over towards the right of the room. "Thanks Ellen."

Sam opened the bathroom door. Walked over to the sinks. Turned on the faucet... And was not prepaired for the sound of fluttering wings behind him.

"Hello, Sam." Sam jumped slightly, though he couldn't have been more grateful.

"Castiel!" Sam stated. He was happy to see the angel who had saved Dean. He could probably help him on his journey to getting Dean back.

"Yes. It is me, Sam. I must talk to you." This was music to Sam's ears. He wanted nothing more than to talk to the angel.

"Go ahead." Sam said. Cas sighed. "Sam... How did this happen?" It was a simple question, but too simple for Sam to answer because... He had no idea.

"I don't know Cas. I mean... You know what happened right?" Sam already knew the answer, but he had to be sure.

"You mean the fight you had with Dean last night?" Sam nodded. "Yes. I do know about that. What were you thinking?"

Sam honestly... Had no answer. He knew this was his fault... But he didn't know an angel would accuse him. He guesses he deserves it.

"I don't know, Cas. I just... Wanted to hurt Dean like he hurt me that day." Sam was refering to the day Dean found him in the abandoned building. Exorcizing demons... With his mind.

He wanted to hurt Dean the way Dean had when he punched him twice in the jaw.

He wanted to hurt Dean the way Dean had by saying "Maybe he has something evil in him... Like something in his blood."

He wanted to hurt Dean the way Dean had hurt him by saying right to his face- "If I didn't know you... I would wanna hunt you."

Cas sighed. "Well I'm not sure what's behind this, but once I find it... I will smite it."

Sam nodded. He wouldn't mind Cas smiting the ting that threatened to get in the way of Sam and Dean.

"Sam." Sam looked at the angel again. "The man out there... Jordan... Somewhere deep inside him, he still remembers you. Trigger that memory And you might have Dean back with you in an instant."

That made Sam perk up. Even in this other dimension he might still have a chance.

"Thanks Cas... At least you still remember me." Sam looked up but the angel was already gone.

And for the first time in a while... Sam had hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOORAY! I got this done lastnight and was just waiting 'till midnight just to post it! See you next Friday :)


End file.
